Death and Desire: A Feudal Fight
by Nuriko3
Summary: A stunning warrior sends both sides into a loop


Nuriko's notes: Hey there my fellow readers! This is my first lemon story and I hope that you will forgive me if it's not to your liking. I will try my hardest to fulfill your every desire.   
  
Death and Desire: A Fuedal Fight between Seiryu and Suzaku  
  
A beautiful day in fuedal Japan, where the sun shines upon the Earth giving strength to those without it and courage to those who have none, is destroyed by blood that is cast upon the ground by hatred.  
  
Soliders, from Seiryu and Suzaku, are lying dead or dying, some hoping that they will see another day and another night. In the distance, a young girl from another world, walks through this plane of death and destruction.  
  
Her tears fall gently to the ground, hoping that they can cleanse the blood and devastation that is inflicted upon the ground. A solider walks from the darkness of the forest and stumbles into the light, until falling down from exhaustion and loss of blood.  
  
Running to his aide, she kneels beside him and gently takes off his helmet, releasing a wave of milky brown hair, falling like silk upon her legs. She catches a glimpse of his warm brown eyes before he slips into unconciousness.  
  
Hearing the villagers from afar, she waves them over to them and helps them place this young solider upon the cart. As they took off, a horse rushes from behind her, toward the cart. Upon the horse, a general with blonde hair and ice blue eyes, that feel as though they penetrate you when glanced at.  
  
The solider started gathering energy that would terminate the cart and its people with one hit, when he was struck through the shoulder. Stopping his horse, he looks down to reveal a dagger piercing his shoulder from behind.  
  
Looking behind, he notices something strange about the girl he had passed just a few moments before. She was enveloped in a crimson-red energy signature, poised for another strike, holding twin blades at the ready. With a snort, he turned his horse towards the east and rode off, leaving the cart untouched and the girl glaring after him.  
  
Satisfied that no danger would befall the cart, she walked off into the village and melted into the darkness. The next morning, a priest/monk, Chichiri, and a young bandit, Tasuki, walked to a home where they could get food and happened upon the girl from the other day.  
  
Tasuki walked up to her and yanked her around to face him and away from her food, hoping to talk. Instead, he was face to face with a very HUNGRY and very ANGRY girl. Chichiri interrupted just as Tasuki was about to have his throat cut.  
  
"Excuse me, my dear girl. I am Chichiri and this unfortunate being is Tasuki, no da. Who are you?" She dropped Tasuki and responded, "My name is Tabitha, but call me Tabi." With that said, she walked out followed by Tasuki and Chichiri.  
  
"Please follow us to the palace." said Chichiri, who had just finished apologizing for Tasuki. Tabi continued to walk around for an hour before following them to the palace. Once there she met the rest of the gang, except for Hotohori, who was not present.  
  
Tamahome stood there with a very funny look on his face. "What's wrong, Tamahome." asked Chiriko. "She looks a whole hell of lot like Nuriko." Everyone agreed, "The only thing I am worried about is if she is going to turn out just like him. Let's all hope she's not a cros....." Nuriko hit him through the wall, while Tabi and the rest doubled over with laughter.  
  
They showed her to her room and was left her to settle in and relax. She took the opportunity to view the rest of the palace. She came across a room, where on the bed lay the solider that she had helped earlier.  
  
Closing the door, she walked over the table and picked up the water, cloth and bandages. Sitting on the bed, she took off all of the bandages one by one cleaning and rebandaging. She had just finished with the chest wound, when he woke up.  
  
He watched her from slitted eyes as she cleaned his left arm and rebandaged it. He waited until she had finished and put everything away before letting her know that he was awake.  
  
Tabi brought some water over to him and helped him drink. "I am Tabi. I saved you, well not really, but anyways I met everyone else out there. So, who are you?" He smiled at her nervousness, "I am Hotohori, the emperor of Konan."  
  
She smiled back at him, " I will be right back, so don't move." An hour later, Hotohori had just got to where he could sit up when she walked in with a tray of food. "Your not suppose to do that. Lay right back down, mister." She exclaimed, as she set down the tray and rushed to his side.  
  
She tried to push him back down, when he grabbed her waist and pulled her down on the bed and held her to him. Tabi laid there stunned and suprised, "Let me go, please." She sweetly asked, blushing a deep red.   
  
Hotohori leaned into her ear and like a sea of warmth, his breath washed over her, causing every nerve to catch on fire, and was about to say something when one of the servants came into the room. She pushed herself away from him, muttering a farewell, and ran out of the room to hers, where she stayed for three days, letting only Chichiri and Nuriko in.  
  
On the evening of the fourth day, she recieved a message from Hotohori, asking for her presence in his chamber. She slowly walked to his room and softly knocked on the door and was very suprised on seeing Hotohori there in a pair of dark blue pants and no shirt, revealing a very nice set of abs and muscular arms. His hair draped over his shoulders, gleaming in the light and soft as silk.  
  
She scooted past him and stood by the table, farthest from him. "Is there something that you need, Hotohori?" He chuckled and shook his head, causing more of the hair to fall around his face. She watched as he walked over to her and instinctively, she backed up, until she hit the wall, next to the bed, where she could go no farther.  
  
Hotohori gently pulled her to him and onto the bed, laying her on her back and him on top. "Hotohori, I......" she was effectively silenced by him as he gave her a breath-taking kiss. His tongue played at her lips, until she gave him entrance where he met hers fully. Shocked at herself for letting him in, she relaxed, giving everything back in full.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of his hand exploring her body. Not knowing how to respond, she pushed him away and ran out of the room. Once at her room, she changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, that rested at her hips, an ivory-based spaghetti-strap tank, a black leather jacket, a pair of black boots and to top it all off, her belt that was gold with the moon phases on it with jewels encrested into it.  
  
She left a note on the table in her room and left the palace and headed out of the village. Walking along the edge of the forest, she sensed that she was being followed. Turning into the forest, she went behind her follower and slit his throat, seeing that he belonged to Seiryu. Deciding to warn the village, she turned to leave when she came face to face with a tall fruity-looking guy with makeup all over his face and body, with feathers starting at his head and going down his back.  
  
"Someone wants to talk to you." He said, sneering at her reaction and grabbed her waist. She elbowed him in the gut and started to run back to the village, when soliders came out of the forest and surrounded her. "You planned this from the start, you bastard!" He only grinned at her, pissing her off even more. "Let me help you take that grin off youir face." She ran at him, holding her knife out, when he knocked the knife out of her hand and grabbed her by the throat and brought her close to him.  
  
"Your coming with us, my dear." he whispered in her ear, then licked her ear over to her lips. She kneed him, falling on the ground. "Don't touch me, you pervert. Besides, I am not going with you, fag." She turned around in disgust and started to walk back when she was hit from behind, knocking her unconcious.  
  
"Fucking asshole....ow, ow, ow!" exclaimed Tabi, as she woke up, holding her head. Looking around, she noticed that chains ran from her wrist to the wall. Noticing that she didn't have her dagger, she started checking for weaknesses in the chains, when the guards came in to get her.  
  
As soon as they took the chains off, she grabbed the closest gaurd and slammed him in the wall, knocking hm unconcious. The other, she stabbed in the middle of his back. She ran out of the dungeon and she ran into the same guy who stole her yesterday.  
  
"Let me go, fag." she yelled, as she was dragged down the corridor and into a room on the far side of the shrine. When they entered, she stood staring. " You may go now, Tomo." Tomo nodded and left. The general looked at her and smirked. "Y-your the one who I stabbed on the horse." He laughed, "and if you haven't already guessed, I am the one who sent for you." She rolled her eyes, "No shit, sherlock."  
  
He laughed, clearly amused with her attitude, and poured them a dring, which she completely ignored. "I am Nakago and you must be Tabi." She snorted, "You think so?" Nakago walked over to her and pulled her to him. Tabi growled and broke free of his grasp, energy swirling around her, "You guys don't learn. What part of don't touch don't you guys get."Tabi ran out of the room and started towards the gate, when he appeared right in front of her.  
  
Tabi glared at him, "I don't want to hurt a guy as cute as you, but I will." He smirked and beckoned her. She ran at him about to strike, when the Suzaku seven appeared. Hotohori placed himself in front of her, the rest positioning around Nakago. "We will take this from her, Tabi." stated Hotohori, who glared at Nakago. Nakago glared at him and disappeared, reappearing behind Tabi.  
  
He grabbed her throat, keeping her from doing anything. "Oh shit!" Nakago grinned and brought her against him and together, they disappeared, leaving behind soliders to take care of the Suzaku seven. She woke up the next day to find herself in a bed surrounded by silk curtains. She also found out that she was in a priestess outfit, but not as elabroate. Her shirt was blue with a major v-neck that had see-through sleeves and shows the midriff. Her pants were of the same color and rested on her hips.  
  
'Not bad.' she thought. She walked over to the window and looked out. "Shit! I'm in trouble." She felt a hand on her shoulder. Whirling around, she came to face Nakago. Smiling, his hand came up to her face, but was slapped away. Nakago was wearing pants and a shirt that hung loose areound him (his armour was put away). His golden hair hung free around his face and over his shoulders.  
  
Tabi backed away from him and stopped when she felt the bed behind her, which Nakago had skillfully manuvered her over to. She sat down and moved to the farside of the bed, as far as she was allowed to go. Nakago, feeling generous, poured them both a drink and handed her the glass.   
  
She took the glass and patiently waited for him to finish his, before throwing hers into his face. While he was cleaning up, she went farther away from him and sat with her back to him and knees up to her face. The room was quiet and thinking that he was gone, she was about to move when she felt her hair being moved to one side.  
  
She stiffened and froze as Nakago came closer to her until she felt his breath on her skin, making her tingle and burn with its warmth. She broke out of the trance, set by his warmth and touch, and tried to leave when he pushed back onto her and pinned her down onto the bed.  
  
She could see that his eyes echoed with desire. "Why do you leave? Shouldn't good girls like you, show solider a good time?" he asked, bending down and began to nibble on her collarbone and kiss her neck. She began to fight him and tried to butt him off. Nakago began to stroke and caress her body, relaxing her and arousing her. He watched amused, as she tried to resist him still.  
  
He bent down and claimed her mouth in a full and passionate kiss. Pulling back, her could see the desire and fear that echoed in her eyes. Licking her ear, he ran his tongue down to her collarbone. "Nakago..." Tabi whimpered. Nakago chuckled and continued, but was stopped when there came a knock at the door and Suboshi walked in. Sensing the chance, she ran out of the room.   
  
Out by the pond, it began to rain. She stood by the side of the pond and by no time at all she was soaked to the bone. Seeing a rock, she sat down on it, shivering. She began to shiver more when she heard Nakago's footsteps coming from behind her. Reaching over to her, he watched as she shrank away from him.  
  
Shaking his head, he picked her up despite her protests and took her back to his room. Inside, Nakago sat her down and took off his shirt and hung it near the fire to dry, the firelight revealing his very nice abs and well-toned muscles. He came over to her and offered some clothing, which she refused all clothing and towels that he offered.  
  
"You should dry off, you know." stated Nakago. Tabi glared at him and turned away from him. He watched as she turned away from him and sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace. She pulled her hair over to one side and began to wring out all of the water that had collected in it.  
  
He watched as her skin glowed with the firelight. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her against him. She noticed that he was extremely warm. Feeling a sense of security, she relxed against him. Seeing her relaxed, he picked her up and sat on the bed with her. He kissed her and began to undo her shirt and then began to slip off her pants and underwear.  
  
Tabi watched as Nakago took off her clothes, leaving her completely naked in front of him, she began to shiver (she is still wet). He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, pressing her body against his. She melted in his arms, receiving all the warmth that was radiating from his body.  
  
Nakago laid her down and crawled on top of her, taking her breast and fondaling it, while his mouth was busy suckling the other. She arched her back in response to the hot mouth that was covering her nipple. After paying the same respect to her other breast, To tease her a bit, he ran his tongue over her stomach and her abdomen.  
  
Feeling mischievious, he began to nibble on her abdomen, causing her to laugh. To further arouse her, he began to caress her body, his hand finding her entrance and began to tease her. She started to growl at him for teasing her, so he slipped his finger inside of her, feeling her soft walls.  
  
He started to slip his finger in and out of her, slowly at first and gradually speeding up. He slipped in another finger, causing her to stiffen at the intrusion. Once feeling that she was ready for him, he deliberatly pulled his fingers out ever so slowly and licked them clean.  
  
"Nakago, plea......" her words were stopped and silenced as he kissed her sweetly. Standing up, he stripped off his pants in one motion and crawled on top of her. Caressing her body, he began to slip inside of her, causing her to stiffen and clench the bed in pain.  
  
He thrusted himself inside, causing her to scream out, he began to move slowly, replacing the pain with pleasure. She clenched his shoulders and her breathing became labored, as he began to move faster.  
  
Her nails dug into his back, drawing blood, as he moved faster within her. He smiled as he saw that her eyes were clouded over with pleasure. He hardened inside of her, as she let out a small moan.  
  
Tabby lay there, enjoying his minstrations, her mind blown off course by his carressings. She lifted her hips to gain more of him, but was pushed back down as he was telling her that he was in control.  
  
Lightly running her nails over his back causing him to shiver. Her body shuddered as her orgasm washed over her, diming her vision for a moment. He gathered up speed, eager for his own release.  
  
She gripped the sheets as he hardened inside of her. Nakago jerked into her and released himself into her womb. Resting on top of her, he licked her collarbone and neck, nipping at her jawline and chin.  
  
Pulling out of her and falling to the side, he pulled her against his body and passionately kissed her. Smiling, Tabi snuggled against him, throwing a leg over his waist and laying her head on his chest.  
  
'So now she's mine,' he smirked,'Thank you, Hotohori!'  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"That bastard, Nakago!!!!!!!" exclaimed Hotohori. All of the Suzaku seven and the clergy, watched the emperor throw about any object that came in reach of his grasp, none dared to say anything, wary of the emperor's mood.  
  
They all waited and watched as his majesty, Hotohori, vented out his anger and occassionaly saving some of the more precious objects that he tossed.  
  
He finally collapsed into his chair from fatigue and depression. "I want her back. Even if you have to kill every person in your way." They bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
Once they left the room, Hotohori broke into tears, "May Suzaku help them. Please bring her back to me." He sat there for the next couple hours, brooding and waiting for their return with his beloved.  
  
The warriors sped quickly to Konen all hopes that there beloved friend remained unharmed and untouched. They slowed to a canter as they neared Konen. "So how should we kill him?" asked Nuriko, who was very eager for killing.   
  
Chichiri shook his head, as the Tasuki began to take on Nuriko's mood. "Very quickly, no da." Tamahome grinned.  
  
"No mercy....on anyone."  
  
Inside the palace, Nakago and the Seiryu warriors, where in a deep discussion with the emperor. They all gave wary glances at Tabi, who had that time stood by Nakago.  
  
"Is it safe to have her in here?" asked Mioshi. Nakago smirked, "Very safe." Suboshi's eyes grew wide before stating, "You didn't give her it, did you?" Nakago's silence seemed to give him his answer, as he nodded his approval.  
  
Any future discussions were cut off, as Tabi ran from the room and out towards the gate. "They're here." stated Tomo.  
  
"So where do we start, Tamahome?" asked Tasuki. "You know this place better than any of us." Tamahome surveyed the surroundings.  
  
"We could just go through the front and not suprise them." He begins looking around, "Or we could just sneak in and stay out of sight, looking for Tabitha."  
  
"Or you could stand there like idiots, while we decide what to do with you." Tamahome spun around at the sound of the intruder's voice.  
  
The Seiryu warriors stood looking at the Tamahome and his group with smug smiles. "You know, you would have awaken the dead with your noise." sneered Nakago.  
  
Tamahome balled his hands into fists and started walking towards him, before Metsukaki pulled him back.  
  
"What do you say we have a little fun?" stated Tomo. "Who wants to start?" said Suboshi. Before anyone say anything, a voice called out, "I will begin the festivities."  
  
"Tabitha?" called out Nuriko. Nakago smiled as Tabitha walked out into front and wrapped her arm around Nakago. 


End file.
